This invention relates to nasal tampons and, in particular, to an improved nasal tampon which is designed to occlude the choanae and at the same time permit aspiration of blood and other fluids seeping from an incision or wound. Although the apparatus of the present invention may be adapted to any of a variety of applications, it is particularly useful during and/or following rhinoplasty or other reconstructive or corrective surgical procedures in the vicinity of the nose.
Traditionally, nasal tampons have been used to arrest nasal hemorrhaging by exerting pressure on the area of bleeding. The general practice has been to pack the nasal cavity with absorbent material such as cotton, gauze and the like until a clot is formed and healing commenced. Use of such tampons typically causes a considerable amount of discomfort to the patient and can additionally damage the nasopharyngeal passageway due to pressure necrosis.
In the case of posterior nasal packing, a gauze or sponge plug secured to a catheter may be inserted through the anterior nares into the nasal cavity. The catheter is guided through the posterior choanae into the oral cavity and an end of the catheter is pulled out through the mouth, so as to draw the gauze or sponge plug up against the posterior choanae. As the sponge or gauze-like material fills with blood and other liquids, it swells and begins to occlude the choanae. However, as the sponge continues to absorb the fluids seeping from the incision or wound, the absorptivity decreases, and eventually, fluids escape the sponge and trickle down the patient's throat. When this occurs, the tampon must be removed, and a fresh tampon inserted. Since the sponge or gauze-like material of the tampon has a tendency to adhere to scabs and/or scar tissue within the nasal cavity, removal of the tampon can and often does result in additional bleeding. Further, while the tampon is being replaced, blood and other fluids are allowed to flow freely from the wound or incision and into the trachea, and down into the stomach which creates coughing, nausea and vomiting.
In an attempt to overcome the problems encountered with these gauze-like types of nasal tampons, catheter-like devices, having inflatable cuffs have been employed in the prior art. These catheters are inserted through the anterior nares in a deflated state, and after being properly positioned within the nasal cavity, the cuff is inflated to exert pressure on the bleeding area, and thereby arrest hemorrhaging. The inflatable cuffs used in the prior art nasal devices typically require use of sufficiently high pressure that may severely injure the tender mucosal membrane by prolonged contact therewith.
Further, if the nasal tampon is to be used during a surgical procedure to control hemorrhaging, it is imperative that sufficient working room is left for the surgeon. Nasal tampons which control bleeding by direct pressure are inappropriate for such surgical procedures, as the area to be operated upon is obstructed by the very nature of these types of tampons.
Aspirating devices are also commonly used to expel blood, mucous and other debris, occasioned by a surgical procedure. Such devices, however, frequently fail to prevent a portion of the fluids from entering the patient's throat. Moreover, direct contact between the intake of an aspirating device and the soft surrounding tissue can cause damage to the nasal mucosa and can contribute greatly to patient discomfort.